


Come Monday Night

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Smut [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, probably too much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Show Off and the Outcast, no one expected it to happen, but it did, and they were unstoppable. Dominant. A force both inside and outside the ring.  Her shattered heart pulled back together just for him. A lifetime of bullying and rejection preceded her; but Dolph made her feel different.<br/>Dolph made her feel beautiful. <br/>Dolph fucked like a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Monday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of a little challenge I've set myself. 25 smut fics during the month of December. Hopefully ending on Christmas Day, but I'm not exactly the most reliable. 
> 
> Honestly Ziglee isn't something I personally ship but it was requested by omarledger on tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to send a message :3

She had dragged them into a locker room backstage, some alone time while the rest of the roster was busy running the show. Win or lose, post match tensions would wind their way through their bodies. Another night another match, another set of bruises across her collarbone.

Dolph's blonde curls splayed across her shoulder as he nipped hard across her tanned skin. One hand rested at the base of her neck, the other was caressing her breast. AJ bit her lip and guided his head towards her other peaked nipple. Dolph's instinct set in and his tongue set to work, moaning softly against the flesh.  
He continued to brush his fingertips across her nipple, AJ clenched her left hand around her discarded shirt, clawing the wall behind with the other.  
Dolph moved his head down further, licking across her defined abs, inching closer to the point between her thighs that AJ so desperately needed him to be.

"Just fuck me." AJ broke her silence, her laboured breathing became all too evident as Dolph pulled away, resting his head innocently on her lap.  
"What was that?" Dolph smirked, massaging AJ's thigh with the hand that was no longer at her breast.  
"I said...I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me, stop teasing, please stop teasing me!" Both of her arms lowered as she bunched her hands in his ringlets.  
"Fuck you? Are you sure?" He was cocky, too fucking cocky, but that turned AJ on even more.  
Her gaze dropped to meet Dolph's as he undid her studded belt, placing it beside AJ on the surface she was sitting on to avoid any injuries later. Dolph had learnt the hard way what it was like to stand on one of those.  
When Dolph's head returned to its prior position AJ had already pulled off her denim shorts, both legs resting on his already uncovered shoulders.

Dolph's stubble grazed along the soft skin of her inner thighs as he made his way to her pussy, his hot breaths teasing AJ's throbbing clitoris; peaking from between her labia. The warm sensation contrasted with the cold breeze raising goosebumps across her chest.  
Her hands moved quickly to her tits, squeezing gently, kneading at the skin. Dolph's began working his way across the smooth, shaven skin of AJ's folds, already wet for him.

He licked one gentle stripe across her outer labia before he separated them with his wide tongue.  
"Are you ready for me baby?" He mewled.  
AJ couldn't reply, her mind was already clouded, they must have been a filthy fucking sight to behold.  
Dolph shrugged off the silence, his lips wrapping around AJ's clit prompted her to let out a sharp gasp. He continued to work on bringing his lover closer to orgasm, occasionally darting into her cunt. At this point Dolph didn't care about getting himself off. AJ was sounding fucking obscene and all he needed was her clenching around his fingers, coming hard.

So Dolph retracted, chuckling at AJ's protesting whine. She quickly shut up when he raised his hand to her mouth. First she licked across his palm, then his knuckles, finally sucking each of his fingers into her mouth, coating them with a liberal amount of saliva. He didn't really need to do that, but fuck did it turn him on by seeing it.  
Dolph quickly set back to work on AJ's clit. Her hands had began to wander now, one placed across her stomach, muscles spasming as she grew closer to orgasming, the other pulling roughly at Dolph's hair as he inserted the first finger.  
"Fuck!" AJ screamed, putting her own fingers into her mouth, sucking as though her life depended on it. Soon after Dolph inserted a second finger and began rocking his hand back and forth, brushing against AJ's g-spot. He was firmly convinced it was a miracle that she hadn't come yet, but like any good lover, Dolph was ready for a challenge.  
Once again Dolph's tongue drew away from her clit, and instead he began kissing the crease of her thigh.  
"One more baby." He whispered, barely audible over the fucking delicious sounds AJ's slick cunt was making.  
Before she could protest, the third finger was in.  
"Oh god!" AJ screamed, both hands pulling at Dolph's hair, her back arching further into his touch.  
Dolph was thrusting his fingers furiously into AJ now, each rapid stroke bringing her closer to orgasm. A few more curls of his fingertips were all it took, AJ's orgasm came crashing down on her.  
"Fuck baby girl, you're too fucking good for me." Dolph moaned and began to lazily lick her clitoris again.   
AJ could swear she had never come so hard, her thighs shook and tensed around Dolph's neck, her throat was hoarse from screaming.  
"Fuck baby girl." He repeated, quieter now as his hand stilled and retracted from AJ's pussy.

AJ rested a hand on Dolph's shoulder, her head lolling back down to look at Dolph's smiling face. Her come glistened all down his hand as he began to lick himself clean.

"You had better get yourself dressed before the show's over babe." Dolph rose to his feet from his kneeled position.  
"What about you?" Panted AJ, exhausted and fuzzy, but grinning madly.  
"Well there's always time for round two, isn't there?"  
His lips pressed against hers, she could taste her own come and she couldn't care.

"Thank god I found you." Was all AJ could think as he kissed her.


End file.
